The present invention relates generally to fiber optic connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment tool for use in fixing an optical connector to the end of a fiber optic cable.
The ability of high-quality optical fiber to transmit large amounts of information without appreciable signal degradation is well known. As a result, optical fibers have found widespread use in many applications, such as voice and data transmission. Optical fibers are often terminated with connectors in the form of plugs that can be quickly mated with corresponding sockets.
One common type of connector is a field installable optical connector. This type of connector can be attached in the field to the end of an optical fiber which has been cut to length. The optical fiber is mechanically spliced to a shorter optical fiber inside the connector housing by abutting end to end. The attachment of an existing optical fiber to the one inside the connector may be achieved using a wedge tool as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,255 to Yamaguchi (“the '255 patent”). The '255 patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
As described in the '255 patent, the wedge tool may include a wedge received in a corresponding hole in a holder which attaches to the optical connector. The holder is configured to allow the edge portion of the wedge to move towards and away from an aligned insertion recess of the connector. The wedge may have a VFI (Visual Fault Identify) function, which enables the installer to identify the mechanical splice connection inside the connector by checking applied visible light from the connector end. In particular, transmitted light is visible as it passes through a transparent wedge. Prior to inserting the fiber into the connector, the light is visible. Once the fiber is inserted, most of the light is channeled through the fiber and attenuates the amount of light present in the wedge. This difference in apparent brightness indicates a good or bad connection. VFI function for a field installable connector is described in European Patent Office published patent application EP 2138879 A1 (published Dec. 30, 2009), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
Because of the design and shape of the existing prior art wedge, visible light disperses and reduces prominent visibility. Thus, discerning between connected fiber and unconnected fiber is difficult especially in a well-lit environment. The existing design has oppositely-directed catches and an intervening gap that tends to diffuse, rather than concentrate light, which makes it difficult to determine when a fiber connection is complete.
The present invention recognizes the foregoing considerations, and others, of the prior art.